Somebody to Love
by Mrs.Fangalicious
Summary: It's Max's last year of highschool. A cheating boyfriend, a 'Red-Haired-Wonder', and your bestfriends. What could possibly go wrong? How about falling for your best friend? FAX FAX FAX! - and a 'lil Mylan - teehee. ALL-HUMAN. AU. first fanfic so be nice'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Sooo, this is my first Fanfic. I'm actually scared of what you'll think. Ohyeah soo here are the ages:**

**Max Ride – 17**

**Fang Jacobs – 17**

**Iggy Jacobs – 17**

**JJ Luslock – 17**

**Nudge Fralagenks -17**

**Dylan Montrometi - 17**

**Ella Martinez - 15**

**Gazzy Jacobs - 10**

**Angel Jacobs – 7**

**That's it for now. I'll tell you as I go :)**

**Summary It;s Max's last year of highschool. A cheating boyfriend, a ' Red-Haired-Wonder', and your bestfriends. What could possibly go wrong ? What about falling for your bestfriend. FAX FAX FAX ! And a little Mylan -.- Teehee. Read as Max goes through the troubles of highschool life. ALL-HUMAN. AU. first fanfic so be nice. :)**

**Oh ! If you don't like swearing, you probably shouldn't read this, cuuz Max is doing a lot of swearing:)**

Max Pov.

I canNOT believe him ! That little bastard thinks that just becuase he's the guy in this relationship, he can do whatever he freaking wants. Well that's it. This is the third time. THIRD ! And yet, I keep giving him another chance ! But this time, he took it to far. So he can go and take his man whore-ness and shove it up a fucking elephant's ass ! Maybe I should explain this a little bit, so you'll understand.

_*Flashback*_

_My younger sister, Ella, decided that we should go shopping. If you know me at all, you would know that I do NOT do shopping. And if I do, I don't go ito every single store, looking for those perfect little shoes that will match that new headband that I got. -.-_

_Anyways, we we're walking - well, her walking while dragging me - when we stopped to get a drink at Starbucks. While we we're waiting in line, I saw my boyfriend for the last year and a half walk by. I was about to call him over, when I saw him walk up to this blonde, completely FAKE bitch. Well, I don't actually know that she's a bitch, but just by the way she looks at people, you can tell. Her orange face, and plastic boobs and nose give a bitchy look to her too._

_So, I'm watching, and you know that feeling when you know that you should look away, but you just can't because you need to know what's going on? Yeah, well that's what I'm feeling right now. He leaned down, and started fucking making out with that whore ! Oh no. thrust me that's not it. He then walked away from her to ANOTHER GIRL ! Yeeup. Same thing._

_"YOU FUCKING BASTARD !",someone screamed. Oh, wait. I think it was me. Actually I'm pretty sure it was me by the way everyone in the food court was staring at me. But I can't be quite sure since I am seeing red spots in my vision. Oops. Well, I guess now that I've started, might as well finish the show. "HOW LONG DID YOU THINK THAT YOU COULD GO AROUND MAKING OUT WITH FUCKING WHORES BEHIND MY BACK ? DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WOULDN'T FIND OUT ?" As I was talking, I was walking towards him. I was now right infront of him. So I did what any normal pissed off girl would do. I slapped him. Hard. Then just to make sure that he got the message, I kicked him where the sun don't shine. Then I walked awway, not even giving him a chance to speak._

_*Flashback End*_

Stupid Sam. Stupid whores. Stupid Ella for dragging me to that mall. Stupid me for going out with such a fucking douche-bag.

"Hey, Max? Can we come in?" I hear from ouside my bedroom door. I let out a muffled 'yeah' from under my blankets.

The door opened and there I saw my 5 best friends, all with murderous looks apon their faces. I'm guessing they know. And judging by the blood on Fang's hands... WAIT! BLOOD ?

"Fang ! What the HELL did you do ?" I practically screamed at him with a scocked look on my face. He shrugged at me in response. Uggh, I hate him.

You see, Fang has been my best friend the longest. Since we were like born, we have been friends. I save him from clingy girls, he beats the shit out of my douche-bag boyfriends. It's a give and take relationship. Iggy is Fang's twin brother. I don't know why, but he hated me until we were like 10. It was quite sad. But now, we are best friends. Not as close as me and Fang, but you get it. Nudge is the non-stop talker, who also buys all my clothes for me. We have a major love and hate relationship. She critisizes my clothes, I wear more things that she will hate. JJ was actually known as the 'nerd'. She was always being pushing into lockers at school. That is until we found the shitheads , i mean snobs (?) making fun of her and saying complete shit about her when I lost it. Ohyeah. I stood up for her and now, I have her as a best friend. Dylan. Well. Me and him have the wierdest relationship ever. He is obsessed with me. Like full out thinking that we're meant to be. It can be creepy. But when he goes overboard, you can tell he's joking. It really weird. I know he likes me, and I've let him know many times that he's only a best friends to me. Nothing more. But he keeps trying.

The only bad thing about having guy friends is that I am constantly being made fun of. For my height, everything. But they all know that I could easily kick their ass if I wanted to.

"Fang. What. Did. You. Do. I swear if you don't tell me I will cut off -" I started but was cut off **(A/N teehee. See what I did there? No? Well fine then -.- )** when mini Jacobs' ran into the room.

"MAX ! We heard that you needed hugs, so we came over to give them to you !" said a very enthusiastic Angel. Who right after saying that, tackled me in a huge hug. " But Max, why are you in bed? It's already past lunch you lazybones".

I looked up just to see all my friends smirking at me. Good to know I'm loved by them.

**Alright so that was the first chapter.**

**I know that it probably sucked, but if you have any suggestions, please tell me. :)**

**R&R ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohmygosh ! You guys are soo awesome ! I went to the movies and when I came back I had over 15 emails, all from people reviewing or favoriting the story ! I was almost in tears. I did not think that I was good, but you guys told me otherwise. :) So thankyou thankyou thankyou. ! I always thought that when authors put that reviews inspire them, it was a joke, but it actually isn't. Soo thankyou for the inspiration for this chapter.**

**Okaay so I kinda confused a few of you with the fact that Max took Sam back the other 2 times. She did it because she thought that he was the one, and he would make up excuses and say that he loved her, and she would just believe him. I don't want to say that she was desperate, but she just felt special knowing that someone would say that they cared about her.**

**Alright soo here is the next chapter. Yeeah really early because you're reviews just made me want to write.**

**Oh bytheway, Iggy isn't blind. It's also like the week before school starts soo **

**So without further ado, here's chapter 2. ( eheh that rhymed)**

Chatper 2.

Max Pov.

Friends. They can do the dumbest things. Especially while trying to cheer you up. Normal peoples friends would bring them chocolate, and flowers, and watch funny movies until the friend felt better. If only I was that lucky. Instead of being stuck with nice, normal friends, I was stuck with these retards. You want to know what they did to cheer me up? They dressed up as mushrooms. Then made me a butterfly. Then they took me to go paintballing. They thought it would be a good way for me to let out my anger. Ohyeah. Because it's so easy to let out anger in front of little 12 year old while dressed as a BUTTERFLY ! I really need new friends.

And you will never guess whose idea this was. If you thought Nudge, your wrong ! Fang . . . please. He's hiding in his emo corner right now. If you thought Iggy...well DING DING DING WE HAVE A WINNER ! I'm pretty sure he still hates me from when we were kids. He wants to torture me with his idiotic ideas and … well it's his mind. There aren't even words to describe how scary nd demented it would be in there. I mean that in the nicest of ways. Honest.

Anyways, now here I am, sitting on the couch, watching Dora the Explorer with Angel. I swear, she can control peoples minds ! She once convinced Fang to dress up. As a princess. Best day ever. He thinks that we deleted all the pictures... Well, hopefully he won't be looking at the top of under my bed. **(A/N did that make sense ?) **Pffffft. It's not like they're taped there or anything. Pfffffft.

So I'm watching Dora with Angel at the Jacobs's house while Iggy is at my house making dinner. Yeah, I know, confusing. Oh did I forget to mention that we are all like nieghbour-ishly people? Well, The Jacobs's live right next to us, then Nudge lives across the street and to the side one, then JJ next to her. Dylan, well, he's just a loner and lives on the next street. So like the back of his house, is to the back of Nudge's. Was that confusing? I hope not. Alright so I'm at Fang/Iggy/Angel/Gazzy's house while Iggy is at my house making food for both of our families. We usually eat together about once a week, and Iggy prefers to use our kitchen since it's bigger. Since Iggy likes to make bombs, Fang has to be over there watching him just incase. Trust me it wouldn't be the first time he almost blew up our kitchen.

You know what's sad? The fact that the 7 year old asked if she could braid my hair. She said that she wants to practice for 'beauty school'. At her age, all I knew that I wanted to do was be able to beat up Barney. This kid is going somewhere. So after a good 45 minutes of hair pulling, me complaining, and Angel telling me to stop complaining, I finally got to go and look at myself in the mirror to see how wonderful of a job Angel did. And HOLY *insert whatever word of your choice here*, she is amazing ! (A/N I suck at describing things, so this is what her hair looks like – http : / / www . runwaydaily . com / .a / - 800wi - just without the spaces. )

"Uhm, Angel? … How ? You made this," I said pointing to my hair, " look good for once !".

"Max, you're hair always looks good. Even right after you wake up, Medusa." She said with the cutest, most sincere voice I have ever heard. But once she got to that Medusa comment, she had lost her cuteness and just went to making fun of me. You see, I have problems sleeping. I'm supposed to go to the doctor about it but, that takes effort, that I'd rather not waste. When I do finally get to sleep, whenever I wake up, my hair is crazy. The one time that I accidentally let Fang and Iggy see, well, let's just say that I can't wake up without a single Medusa comment. Okay fine, maybe I'm exaggerating. I only get the comments like once a week now.

So I was just about to go off on a huge rant about how I'm not Medusa when Nudge walked in the room.

"Ohemgee ! Max ! I love love loooooove you're hair ! How'd you get it to look like that ? Are you like Hannah Montana where you have a secret identity, but yours is doing hair and hers is being Hannah Slutana. Seriously! Have you heard Miley Cyrus's song 'Cant' Be Tamed'. Well she obviously can't, since she wants to get a boob job. Like who would want to have plastic boobs ? Only sluts would. If there was a fight, who do you think would win : A prostitute or a slut ? I think a prostitute because they would be like flexible from …. Oh, hi Angel. Ahah. Oh I just made this conversation very awkwa-fdgfhs" WOW! That girl just doesn't stop !

"Nudge. I swear. If you ever compare me to Miley Cyrus again, I will rip out you're spine and beat you with it. Okay? Okay. Good."

"This converstation feels really one-sided. Like you didn't even give me the chance to answer your question." That is one of the shortest things that I have ever heard her say.

"Honey, that coming from you means absolutely nothing." I said while smirking at her.

"MAX ! That was just totally not an appropriate thing to say to _my_ face. Like How Could YOU ? I am way to important to be spoken to like that ! Do you not know who I am ? Do you have any idea how old you sound calling me 'honey' ? Like you sound like my grandma." Nudge said in one of the snottiest voices I have ever heard.

With that, we fell to the ground laughing our heads off.

"Nu-nu-ge. Oh my God. That was freaking hilarious." I said while trying to catch my breath.

It turns out, while we were having our little laugh-fest, the rest of our groupie-ness came to see us. They looked quite amused at the sight of us on the floor, laughing our asses off with Angel just sitting on the couch watching us.

*Dinnertime*

"Max."

I ignored him.

"Max."

I kept ignoring him, but a smirk was growing on my face.

"Max."

Hmm…I wonder how long he'll go before he starts yelling.

"…"

Oh no he didn't.

"DUDE ! What the EFF ? You just flung potatoes in my hair ? Oh, I will get you back emo boy. Just you wait. You'll see. YOU'LL ALL SEE !" And with that I stood up, therefore knocking my chair over and attempting to walk out of the dining room. Key word : attempting. Right before I was about to leave, I stepped on a banana peel, and fell on my ass. I did not know that that actually happened. **(A/N happened to me at school before. xD) **I then turned around to see if anyone had noticed. As soon as I looked, the entire table burst out laughing. Iggy was laughing so hard that he actually fell out of his chair, which made everyone laugh even harder.

After we had all calmed down, my mom, Dr. Valencia Martinez (but everyone just calls her Val or mom) asked if everyone (between the ages of 16 and 18) wanted to sleep at here. They all said 'yes' of course.

"Ohemgee. An actual sleepover. We can paint each other's nails, play truth or dare, nad maybe even have a pillow fight !" Iggy said in the most preppy voice that you would ever think to hear.

Oh how I love my friends.

**End on Chapter 2.**

**Soo What'd ya think ? I thought it was quite awesome. But that's just my opinion. I need yours too ! (: So the next chapter will be the Sleepover, and maybe some Fax, but Idunno.**

**R&R ?**

**~Mrs. Fangalicious.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good morning :) Well actually it's not morning...but ...you get it, I hope :\**

**So I didn't tell you guys this, but I will usually update on weekends, or on a random day when I have time. But I will only update if I have _at least_ 5 reviews. But you didn't know that, so I'm updating this one specially for you guys.**

**Anywaaaaaaays. This chapter is the Sleepover, which I am hoping will be awesome :) There will be Fax soo :D**

**I kinda forgot the disclaimer soo here it iss ,**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Maximum Ride because if I did, I would own Fang which I don't even though my name is , that is just my dreams and thoughts and brainingness talking. My brainingness also tells me that unicorns are awesome, so my brainingness is quite awesome. But, it lies, a lot. Kinda like most parents in the world. They lie to their kids about Santa, The Easter Bunny, The Tooth Fairy (who is real!) and many more ! Those liars. **

**Alright so enough of this A/N. Here is chapter 3.**

Chapter 3.

Max Pov.

"Ohemgee! Guys this is going to be awesome! Like we haven't had one of these sleepovers in like forever! Well we did have one like last week, but we haven't had one at Max's house in like forever, and we all know that her house is like sooo much awesomer than like all of ours put together. Her house is like as awesome as Lady Gaga and Justin Bieber put together. Wait, if they were put together would that make them like Justin Gaga? 'Cuz that would be like such a fitting name – muphmpt...". Is it even human for a person to say 'like' so many times in a course of about two minutes?

Any guess who that was. If you guess Fang, you were right. NOT! He hasn't even said that much in his _life_! Well, maybe he has, but only to me. Don't I feel special. Anyways, it was Nudge.

"Justin Gaga? Really Nudge? Be more like Lady Bieber!" **(A/N I don't mean that in a way that's insulting him. I actually love him, but it fit in the story and what Max would say soo... ohwell.) **

I should catch you up on what's happened. After we decided about the sleepover, everyone went home to get their stuff. As in pillows, pj's, bathing suits, fuzzy socks, towels, glow sticks, balloons, movies, and so much more. Yeah, our sleepovers are pretty awesome.

Back to present time.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" I asked. They all shrugged in response. But not all at the same time because that would just be creepy, and *I would call them robots and go and cry in a corner. I'm turning into Nudge! Oh no. "Alright, so then, do you guys wanna watch a movie?"

I got a response of "sures", an "alright" and a shrug from Fang. Damn that silent boy.

"'Kay, so what do ya wanna watch? 'Cuz I was thinking maybe something like When in Rome, or Letters to Juliet, or P.S. I Love You. Hmmmm? What about those? 'Cause I think that those are really really really awesome movies." If you really think that I said that then you have some serious issues. That came from the girl who could have her own TV talk show, and not need any guests because she would just talk to the camera and that would be entertainment enough.

"NO!" We all screamed at her. Well, all of us except Fang who just shook his head. Seriously! Are his vocal cords missing right now or something?

"Dude. There is no way I am watching a chick flick. How 'bout something like Paranormal

Activity?" Iggy asked us.

"Blech. I've seen that one too many times. It actually becomes unscary after you see it that many times. And I saw it like 5 times! How about we watch a classic, like The Ring?" I asked everyone in a mysterious voice while wiggling my eyebrows. They all agreed with me except for Nudge. She just started mumbling to herself about how no one listens to her opinions or something like that.

So here we are, me sitting in between Dylan and Fang on the couch, and Iggy, Nudge, and JJ all squished on the love seat. Now I'm not one that gets scared easily, but that movie freaked the _shit _out of me. By the end of the movie, Nudge and Iggy we hiding behind the couch and you could hear Iggy screaming even with his face shoved into a pillow. I was practically sitting on Fang's lap with my head hidden in the space between his neck and shoulders, with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist while he was whispering soothing word in my ear.** (A/N AWWWWWWWWWWWWWH !)** With anyone else this would have been awkward, but since I've known Fang for almost ever, it seemed right in a way. Then there was Dylan, who was sitting on the other side of the couch, staring right at the TV and clutching a pillow to his chest. I would have laughed at that, but every time that I would look up, I would just go back to my previous position because I was so scared.

By the end of the movie, I was about to piss myself. Partially because I was terrified, but mostly because the movie scared me so much that I drank like, 5 pops. When finished doing my _business_ I was walking back to the living room when something grabbed my waist and started pulling me back. You would think, like any other teenage girl, I would start screaming because I just watched a horror movie and was terrified everywhere I went. Instead, I acted limp, like I had passed out from being so scared. Ah, I'm so smart.

I heard a deep voice say right near my ear, "Ooooooooooooh SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Max, please wake up. Shit, Max please I didn't mean for you to pass out...or die." By this time Fang had laid me down on the floor, ( NOT LIKE THAT ! Minds out of the gutter people! ) and was leaning over me. So being me, I jumped up, scaring the shit out of him and hitting my head off of his. "Holy shit Max, don't do that! I thought I killed you!"

"Do you really think I'm that weak?" I asked with fake hurt clearly in my voice while rubbing my head where it hit his. " And that's what you get **(A/N who else started sing That's what you get by Paramore? Cuuz I did, and I'm writing this!)** when you try to scare me. But whatever. We should go and see what everyone else wants to do now." I said while getting up.

**Back in the Living Room**

"So, Max, what now?" JJ asked me.

All I had to do was share a single look with Iggy to know what we were going to do next.

"HOT TUB SEX!" We both screamed at the same time.

"YES! FINALLY!" JJ exclaimed.

If you're confused, which you probably are, well then let me explain. Actually, I can't explain. For some reason, we call playing truth or dare in the hot tub, 'Hot Tub Sex'. It doesn't make sense. Even to Iggy. And that's saying something.

**Hot Tub**

"So Max, Truth or Dare?" Nudge asked me.

"Truth-skis please." I told her while leaning my head back. Usually, I'm one for Dares, but right now, I'm extremely lazy. The hot tub tends to do that to you. Well at least to me.

While she thinks of her question, I have a question. WHY AM I ALWAYS BETWEEN DYLAN AND FANG? It's not like I'm complaining right now, because they both have their shirts off and let's just say, they got themselves no flabbiness.(As in fatness if you didn't know) So Fang and Dylan were each sitting at a corner, I was in between them, Iggy in another corner and was completely stretched out so he took up both corners, and JJ was between Iggy's feet and Dylan, while Nudge was between Iggy's head and Fang.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm. OH! I got it! Who was your very first kiss? And I don't mean like little peck, I mean like Edward and Bella make-out on the bed kinda kiss. Like total tongue tied tonsil hockey kinda kiss. Huh? Who was it?"

Oh dear Lord. Of all questions, she had to ask that. Well … this is going to be embarrassing. "My first kiss...was...umm... you sure that's the question that you wanna ask? Because I'm quite fine with you asking another one." All she did was look at me with a glare that said 'a_nswer-the-question-or-else'_. "Alright, fine. My first real kiss was with... Iggy." I said his name quietly while looking down at the water.

It was all silent.

When I looked up, everyone burst out laughing, except me, Iggy, and Fang. Me and Iggy were both blushing like crazy, but Fang, he would usually at least smile, but right now, he looks mad. Alright, time to get his mind off of that.

"Alright-ie-o. My turn. Dylan. Truth or Dare?" I asked while everyone was still trying to compose themselves.

"Truth please." … Polite much?

"If you woke up one day and found that you have become invisible, what is the first thing that you would do?**"**

"I'd rather not answer that."

"HA ! You're so answering that. I had to answer my question so you gotta answer yours."

"Fine. If you really want to know. I'd probably try to make a blanket invisible, then carry it around so I would feel like Harry Potter." He said while majorly blushing, which I weirdly found really cute.

"Dude. You are a total,... NORK ! Yeah. A combination of a nerd and a dork. That's what you are." Iggy laughed in his face.

"Whatever. My turn. JJ, Truth or Dare?"

"DARE!" Oh dear, she's hyper.

"Go out on the deck and moonwalk across it."

With that, she got out of the hot tub, stood at one end of the deck, and moon-walked all the way across the deck while laughing like a crazy person. And trust me, my deck isn't small. My friends never cease to amaze me. But the guys all got slaps in the head because they were staring at her body the whole time. Stupid boys.

"Yaaay! My turn. Fang. I'm guessing Dare, right?" She asked him. All he did was nod in response. "Okay, so, I dare you to let/make Max sit on your lap for the rest of the night." Oh alright. WAIT WHAT? Before I could even ask JJ what the hell she was thinking, I was scooped up and was placed on Fang's lap.

The game continued and it consisted of Nudge admitting that she's terrified of Narwhals eating bananas, Iggy singing Hannah Montana, me acting like a total preppy school girl, Dylan biting JJ's toe-nails, and Fang spitting water in Iggy's ear.

We were starting to get bored, which is not allowed when I'm having a sleepover, so we all went inside to change into our clothes and fuzzy socks. Since Fang and Dylan don't own fuzzy socks, they got to wear Ella's which were hot pink. They totally clashed with Fang's all black clothes. We then ran onto the trampoline in my backyard. If you've never been on a trampoline with fuzzy socks on, well you're missing out on a lot. We stuck glow sticks in balloons so that we could see where the balloons were when we passed them around. I ended up hitting Iggy in the face with about seven balloons in a course of two minutes. All while still sitting on Fang's lap.

I looked over and saw that almost everyone was freezing. We decided to go back inside and watch more movies until we fell asleep. Instead of watching another horror movie, we decided that it would be easier to fall sleep with something else playing. This time we let Nudge choose, and she chose Get Smart. It was actually quite funny. I'm proud of her.

By the end of the movie, everyone but Fang and I were asleep on the floor. It was starting to get awkward after the movie since I was still on his lap. Oh well. If he wanted me off, he could have pushed me off easily. Since neither of us could sleep, we decided to talk. Well me talk, him listen, but that's his way of talking. Kinda.

I was in the middle of telling him about how Ella tried doing my make-up while I was sleeping, when I felt a pressure against my lips. It was Fang's lips. He was kissing me. My best friend was kissing me. What the Hell am I supposed to do when my best friend is kissing me? You want to know what I did? Well, I just sat there like a freaking statue, because I am just that smart.

Once he pulled away, I watched as his eyes searched my face for any signs of any feelings. He sighed, not finding anything but confusion. "Max, you're mad at me. I went and kicked Sam's ass, when that should have clearly been left for your doing. But you don't get it. I watched as he hurt you, and yet you kept giving him another chance when I could have been there for you, to love you, if you would have just let me. What I said, and I know you remember, I meant it, and I still do."

_Flashback._

_Two years ago._

_Fang and I were sitting under the playground at the park. We were talking about random stuff. How grade 10 was so far, just randomness, when he suddenly got all serious._

"_Max, I-I need to tell you something. I want you to choose M-me over him Max. Don't go out with Sam. He'll only hurt you, and I can't stand to see you get hurt" He stopped to take a breathe and then look me right in the eyes. "Max I-I-I love you. Please, choose me." He was stuttering. Fang doesn't stutter. He's serious._

_I then did something unexpected. I burst into tears"Fang. I-I-I'm sorry. You-You're my best friend. I love you as my best friend, but Sam, I like him Fang. A lot. I'm so sorry." I said while tears spilled down my cheeks. I then ran off._

_Flashback End._

Ever since then, Fang has been trying to convince me that I love him. But every time he tries to convince me, I turn him down, which breaks my heart to see how much it's hurting him.

"Max, please give me a chance. Please." He was begging. He never begs. He is never this vulnerable. He never opens himself up like this. And yet, here he is, completely open to me.

"Fang, mphumph -". He cut me off by pressing his lips to mine again.

I want him to know that he could have a chance, if he gave me time. So I kissed him back. I needed to find out if I had feelings for him. I couldn't stand to hurt him anymore. He deserves an answer. As he tried to take it further, I pulled away, breathless.

"Fang, I'm sorry. Not yet. Maybe eventually, but I don't know." I told him with tears in my eyes. He just sighed, and looked at the ground around him.

I slid off his lap and went to the other end of the couch, but couldn't fall asleep.

One thought wouldn't leave my mind. If I didn't like him more than a best friend, why did it feel so right to be kissing him?

**And that is chapter 3. Very long. Exactly 2500 words. So that makes me happy. I'm actually very proud of myself.**

**So now you have a bit of insight of Max and Fang's relationship. It is very confusing. Soo if your confused, here it is. :**

**Fang loves Max, but Max choose Sam over Fang. Fang is trying to show Max that she does love him, but every time he does, she just pushes him away. And now Max is slowly realizing that she just might have feelings for Fang.**

**Not my best chapter, I found it a bit rushed, but I'm tired so that's allowed.**

**This chapter isn't the best. Got a bit of writers block.**

**Oh, and the pictures of their bathing suits and stuff are on my profile.**

**Soo don't forget, at least 5 reviews.?**

**Suggestions for future chappies ?**

**R&R ? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaye. **

_**VERY IMPORTANY SHIZZ RIGHT HERE! YOU GOTTA READ!**_

**This is just chapter 4 redone because I didn't like they way I did it. Some things will be the same but many will be changed. **

**Voici quatre chaperons. ( Here's chapter 4 ). ( : Fang is very OCC, just putting that out there.**

**Ohyeah, this chapter is the first day of school. I'll mostly be going off of how my school works so if you have any questions, ask away ! :) **

**Disclaimer – If I owned Maximum Ride, then I would not be writing on Fanfic., Wait maybe I would just to confuse everyone. Mwahahaha. And I donut own Katy Perry.**

Chapter 4.

Max Pov.

_It's the last night of summer. Ya-hoo. -.- Anyways, so us, being the amazing people that we are, decided that we would have a movie night. We really should have thought that over._

_So, we're all sitting in my living room,the same way we were for my sleepover. Fang, Dylan and I on the couch, and the others on the loveseat, and we're all probably thinking the exact same thing, "Why the Hell did we make this a scary movie marathon?". But no one will say anything. Why would they? So they could be made fun of for, like, ever?_

_Anyways,we started by watching 'The Hills Have Eyes' and that had me cuddling into Fang's side... in a friendly way. Well, at least that's what I was telling myself. Next we watched 'A Nightmare on Elm Street', which had me sitting on Fang's lap, with his arms wrapped securely around me (I bet he like that). Lastly, we watched 'The Unborn' which made the last two look like little kid shows. I was in Fang's lap, my arms wrapped around his neck in a death grip, his arms holding me while he stroked my back/arms/hair as I trembled. I finally got the courage to look at the TV, just in time to hear "Jumby wants to be born now"._

_With Fang holding me like that, with his head buried in my hair, it wasn't hard to lose me focus on the movie, and notice just how my head fit perfectly between his neck and shoulder, and the way he made me feel safe in his arms, also the way he smelt like chocolate covered strawberries. Yum._

_UGH ! This is so confusing! Fang's my best friend, he always has been. Why does this have to be so hard. If I had feelings for him, wouldn't I know by now? FuckMyLife._

_I guess Fang realized that I wasn't giving a shit about the shit-you-pants movie anymore, because he suddenly stood up. With me still on his lap, clinging to his neck. I looked up to see the living room slowly disappear as he carried me away. Wait, why is he bringing me somewhere? Am I, like, going to get raped? Or killed? Wow. I really need to stop comparing my life to horror movies._

"_Fang. Put me down"._

_No response._

"_Fang. ?" I whined while giving him my best bambi eyes._

_He still ignored me._

_". I wanna walk." I said while crossing my arms, but after saying that, I looked up at his dace to see it full of seriousness. That's not good._

_He then sat me down on the bench outside then sat beside me. Wait, when did we get outside? Maybe we shouldn't have drank those beers. Or those bottles of wine. Oh well. Too late to change that._

_I placed my hand under his chin and made him look at me. "Fang. What's going on?"_

_He just looked into my eyes with a hurt expression. "Max..." With that, he put his head in his hands and started trembling. - Wait, or is it my brain's fuzziness right now. Hmm._

_I pulled his hands away from his head, straddled his lap, pulled his head onto my shoulder, rubbed his back, all while whispering soothing things in his ear. His arms slowly snaked around my waist, holding me tightly against him. "I don't want to lose you Max. But I feel like I'm holding you back. You. You're Max. I don't want to hold you back, but...I need you Maximum. Hmmm. Mrs. Max Ride-Jacobs. Mrs. Max Jacobs. It could work." He stopped to kiss my neck, which made me start trembling " Mmmm, you like that. I know you do. You're amazing Maximum." Every time he said my name, I would tremble. What is with this boy and making me weak? "Max. Maxxxxxxxxiiiieeeee. Maximum. I want you. I need you. So why can't I have you?" With that, he looked up into my fully shocked face. What the Hell is going on?_

"_Say you love me Maximum. You know it's true. Why can't you admit the truth? Can you're pride really mean that much to you? Because if it does, well then, you are the most selfish bitch I have ever met! And what about Dylan? Not even a week after I admit my undying love for you – again - you start going out with another guy. Do you like seeing me suffer?"_

"_Fang. Please. I. I don't know, okay? You can't just love someone. How am I supposed to know if I love you or not?"_

"_Like this." And with that, he pushed his lips against mine. This kiss started slow, but his lips, they're just so soft. And with him, it's like one of those cheesy romance movies. I felt a spark. It's like there are fireworks in my stomach. _

_'Cause baby you're a firework  
_

_Come on and show 'em what you're worth._

_Make 'em go "oh, oh ,oh!"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y._

_I put my hands under his shirt and pulled it off. The same happened with mine a moment later. I felt him shiver as I ran my hands up and down his chest._

_Boom, boom, boom._

"_Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaax! Max? Why are you kissing your pillow?"_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon._

With that, I woke up, shaking, with a pounding headache, on the floor of my bedroom, with Katy Perry blaring in my ears.

"Wow. It took you long enough to wake up. So, who were you kissing in your dream? Was is Dylan? Or Iggy? Or maybe Fang? WERE YOU KISSING TAYLOR LAUTNER? Oh my gosh, Ella, have you seen him with his shirt off? Yeah, I think I died a little when I saw that sexiness. Mfghfgd-"

"Nudge. Is that really necessary at -" I looked at the clock. "- 6:30 in the morning? Seriously. I don't care." Yeah, I'm not really a morning person.

"Max, that's just rude. But do you remember anything that happened last night. Like I still can't believe that you were _that_ drunk. Like seriously Max. You could be pregnant right now. And have you even thanked me or Iggy? No! Like, if we weren't there, you and Fang would be _parents_. All because you wanted to drink. What were you thinking? What if your mom came out and saw that? What if Dylan, as in your boyfriend Dylan, saw that? You're lucky he's such a nice guy, or you'd just be screwed." Nudge said, clearly pissed off at me. Wow, she actually stopped talking on her own! "By the way -" Never mind. "- why were you cuddling with Fang last night and not your _boyfriend_? We were talking to Dylan afterward and he was, like, having a freakout! He thought that you were using him to get Fang. You really need to make things right with him. He really likes you Max, so don't break his heart now."

Uhm, wow. That girl needs to learn to not talk that much. That's just craziness. "Hey Ella, can you hear anything now, because I'm pretty sure that my ears are bleeding" I asked my darling sister. Note the sarcasm. That is whn my most amazing brain decided to catch up in life. " Wait. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?"

Both girls just turned and glared at me while looking shocked. Oh this morning is not going to be fun.

Fang Pov. ( this part might suck, because I'm a girl, writing as a guy. Sorry! )

Last night.

That's the only thing that I can think about.

Did last night mean something? Does it mean that Max likes me back? Does she even remember last night? Is she mad that we went that far?

Ugh. Why is this girl so confusing? All she does is send me mixed messages. She cuddled with me while watching The Ring. She kisses me back, then tells me that she doesn't know if she has feelings. She goes out with Dylan. She chose me over Dylan to cuddle with last night. WE ALMOST HAD SEX LAST NIGHT!

I need to find out the truth about her feelings today. I can't keep living like this. I need to know.

"Yo, you ready to go" Iggy asked while walking into my room. I nodded in response. "Good, 'cause everyone's downstairs waiting for us." With that, we walked out of my room, down the stairs and into living room where I saw a really hot girl, straddling Dylan and making out with him. WAIT! WHAT ABOUT MAX?

Max Pov.

After an hour of hair pulling, duct tape, and being forced into clothes, we walked to the Jacobs' house.

**(A/N I just opened my door, and fell into the room. I have no idea why I'm tell you this, but I am.)**

As we were about to walk into the house, I saw Dylan on his way over, so I waited for him. I held out my hand, which he took, and we walked through the door together. I pulled him over to the living room so we could talk about last night privately.

"Look Dylan, about last night -"

"No, Max. It's fine. Honestly. You were drunk, I get it."

"But -" I was cut off by his lips on mine. His really soft, moist, delicious lips. Mmmm.

I pushed him onto the couch, without breaking our kiss, and straddled his lap. My hands then got tangled in his soft, gorgeous hair while his roamed over the sides of my body. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I gladly gave into. His hand had just started to go under the hem of my shirt when we heard someone clear their throat.

I looked up to see Fang standing there with a very hurt and shocked expression on his face, which quickly changed back into his emotionless mask. I just stared back. There's not much you can say when your best friend finds you making out with your boyfriend on their couch.

Nudge Pov.

Me and Ella were walking to school together. I know that she's younger than me, but we have so much in common. We both like shopping, talking about boys, makeup, and she can talk just as much as me if she wants to!

"Okay, could that have been any cuter? Max and Dylan are so cute together! Every time she catches him looking at her she blushes, and they're just – AWWWWWWWWWWWH! They just hugged! Now they're holding hands! They are such a cute couple, like it's not even funny. But I feel bad for Fang. Having to watch your best friend make out with one of your friends on YOUR couch. Ouch. I'm glad I'm not him. But it's kinda what he deserves. Like, he did take advantage of Max being drunk, and almost had sex with her. Like seriously. Isn't that against the law? Making out with your best friend when she has a boyfriend?" Ella shook Her head. "Well it should be."

"Nudge. Why would they make a law against that? Most people wouldn't even want to use that law because it's their best friend."

"Oh. That makes sense."

"But we should totally get Max and Fang together. He's so in love with her, I don't think it's human. Like he would do anything for her that would make her happy. Then there's Max. She's just confused. But I bet if we could get her to not be confused, then she would realize that she loves Fang just as much as he loves her! But she's with Dylan, and they're really cute together. Like really, really cute together. Ugh. Stupid Dylan ruined our plan."

Wow. And people say I talk a lot.

Fang Pov (Sorry about the Pov. changes.)

Stupid Dylan. I bet Max would've been mine by now if it weren't for him. Now all I get is to watch them walk, holding hands, and acting all coupley (Don't think that's a word, well look it up). It sucks because when Max is going out with someone, she goes full out. The perfect girlfriend. Damn her.

And now, at school, I get to listen to the rumors about them. And then they act even more coupley. It's disgusting.

"Hey, Fang. Can we talk for a minute?" Yay. I get to talk to a fully pissed off Max.

Now since I'm the word master, I give her the best response possible. I shrug.

She pulled me over to a more secluded spot.

"Look, last night. I can't FUCKING believe YOU! You KNEW I was drunk. You took advantage of me. Do you realize that I've spent all morning trying to make it up to Dylan. You know? My _boyfriend._ How could you do that? I get that you 'love' me and all that shit, but that doesn't mean you can take another guy's girlfriend and make-out with her!"

Shrug.

"Really Nick?" I flinched as she used my real name. "You could have _raped_ me last night, and all you can think to do is _shrug?_" Doesn't she think? Doesn't she understand anything?

"Max!" I whisper-shouted "Really? Dylan has obviously forgiven you,making-out on my fucking couch. So this is for your own personal, selfish benefit! You are asking me regret the _happiest _moment of my life! Fine! Because, really, who actually cares what the 'tall, dark, and silent emo' guy feels? Obviously not _you._" Okay, I know that it was harsh. I could even taste the venom in my voice. 

She just stared at me with a hurt expression on her face. It then quickly turned to be pissed off again. " You're fucking happy that you almost RAPED me? You know what. Fuck you Fang." And with that, she walked away. Out of my life. For possibly forever.

**Lunch.**

Sitting in the cafeteria, with Iggy, J.J., Dylan, with then all throwing paper balls at each other, isn't the best place to be thinking.

Just then, Ella and Nudge stormed through the doors earning a lot of glances. They walked right up to me, grabbed both my arms and, with all their strength, pulled me into the halls. Then they slammed me into the lockers. Ouch.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO MAX THIS MORNING?" Nudge yelled at me which poing me with her manicured finger.

"Wha- Oh. That."

"Yeah, 'that'. What the Hell did you say to her? Do you know that she skipped her first three classes, and has been crying in the bathroom this whole time? SO. What. Did. You. _Say?_" Wow. Protective sister. I'm actually kind of scared.

"I- wait. She's crying? Dammit." I made Max cry. Max doesn't cry. Ever. SHIT! I punched the lockers.

"Mr. Jacobs! Destruction of school property I see. Come with me to the office." Mr. Vanilla said. Despite his name, he's really strict.

I followed him, but he didn't go to the office. He went to the gym. "You, sir. Are on gum duty. I'll be back in an hour, and if all the gum isn't off the bottom of those bleachers, well, let's just hope that it is." With that, he left me.

**1 hour later.**

If you are ever put on gum duty, beg, on your knees, for something else. Touching other people's old, chewed gum, is quite a nasty thing to do.

"Mr. Jacobs. Good job. Now, come with me to my office." Wait, wasn't that my punishment?

When we got to the main office, I looked around. There, sitting in a small little ball on the corner chair with both Ella and Nudge comforting her, was Max. My Max. A makeup tear streaked face, bloodshot eyes, and sniffling Max. God. I can't believe that I did that to her. I wanted to just run over to her and hold her and tell her that everything would be alright. But I couldn't. Nothing would be alright until I got her back. Even if was just as my best friend. I would do anything to get her back in my life.

But how can I fix something that's so broken from just a few words? Especially knowing that I broke her, broke us, makes it that much harder. No one ever said that love was easy, and if they did, then they must have lived in a fairytale because in the world of today, you can lose everything that you ever loved in a few minutes of idiocy. But I will fight for Max, because if you don't fight for what you love, then there's no point fighting at all. Love can quickly turn into hate, but hate may never turn back into that love. And when hate hits your love, your loves gets lost, in hopes of being found again

"_I hate you Nicholas Jacobs."_

**And that is the end of chapter 4 !**

**I found it quite depressing.**

**The next chapter won't be as depressing, but no promises that it will be really happy. (:**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Can we try for 10 reviews for this chapter? Please? ( : That's all I ask. You'll all get a cookie! **

**R&R?**

**Oh and if you have any suggestions for future chapters, I'd gladly listen/read them. Please. With all this homework, I have writers block, and I'm desperate. Thanks.**

**Love, Miranda. (THAT'S ME!) =D **


End file.
